Destruction or Redemption?
by PTL-VS
Summary: New Destinies Initmate Library. Julia and Nick find themselves in danger from an old enemy of the Legacy.


**_New Destinies_**   
**Intimate Library**   
**"Redemption or Destruction?"**   
**Julia, Nick**   


**_Summary: _**This takes place during the Episode "Redemption or Destruction?" in which Horton shows up, intent to carry out his plan and ultimate return. The team has just discovered that Horton has taken Chris and Derek. What they don't know is that Horton isn't finished...... 

Horton had slipped into the House during the party as one of their own. Julia sat at Derek's desk and plugged in the laptop, looking at the Priest's collar sitting on the desk to her left. She had had to hook up here because Horton had short circuited the main computer system and the team had to find the real Philip - and she had to find out about Reed Horton. 

She typed in the search parameters as soon as she logged into the Legacy Database, at the same time using a headset telephone to call the last known church Philip had been servicing. Boston. The information on the deceased former Legacy member started to scroll up as soon as the line started to ring. 

_This guy really had it bad for Derek_, she thought, reading the past clashes the Legacy had had with Horton. _No wonder Horton took him. And what better way to hurt Derek than taking his daughter?_

Concern for her friend and his daughter tinted her gaze as she continued to read, finally getting in touch with the church and starting to ask about Philip Callahan. 

It wasn't a sound that alerted her in the next second but she looked up noneless, knowing she wasn't alone. 

"I wouldn't scream if i were you, I have Derek, but of course you know that by now, how is the team coping...losing there precious leader...you must be lost...alone ..afraid...just like Ireland" he grins his eyes narrowing as he enjoys tormenting her. 

Julia looked up and watched him as he came over and listened to him. 

Then when he was finished and as if she were talking to a wayward Legacy member or even Derek when he got into one of his moods she shook her head "Is that the best you can do?" 

She nodded at the information she had already gotten about him - both as his human self and demon form "I would have expected more from you." 

She leaned back in Derek's chair, knowing she was probably baiting him but letting him know that he didn't have the upper hand as much as he would have liked "The team is fine, doing what we always do when someone attacks one of our own. Unite and get ready to kick ass. And Ireland?" 

It was true she didn't like remembering it or discussing it "I'm afraid for my friends but alone? I was never alone, even in Ireland.   
Even when I died I wasn't alone. But you wouldn't know how that feels, to be missed and loved afterwards or feeling the happiness or   
joy at being reunited with those that love you still. 

"Why do you have such a hard on when it comes to hurting Derek? Are you pissed off at him for busting you or being able to stand up to you when you decide to pop onto the scene? I'm seriously curious here." 

"Now my pretty...i have a message i'd like you to pass on to your friends." 

Julia met his gaze unflinchingly "And what would that message be Reed?" 

Then she decided to go for it all and made the request "Let me see how Derek is first... then drop me off back here so I can give the others the message."   


Nick had just finished patching up what he could and left Alex to reboot, going to see how Julia was doing with the search for Philip. 

What he didn't expect was what he saw when he entered Derek's office, but he had his gun out and ready to use. 

"Step away from her, Asshole." he growled, hazel gaze flashing with barely kept anger and fear. 

Horton though, acted as if they were old friends merely meeting for tea. 

"Hello there Nick...Derek says hello...actually he doesn't say much, he just curls up in pain and moans." 

Then the demon man turned his gaze to look at Julia, smiling appreciatively. After all, he might have been a demon but he did remember being a man and still considered himself a good judge of attractiveness. 

"I can see why you are so concerned...she's such a pretty little thing...God forbid anything should happen to her...again." he laughed quietly and admiring his own little sick joke. 

Julia raised an eyebrow. _She wasn't going to back down, she couldn't_ "Didn't you get it the first time that that line is old?" 

"What are you so afraid of, Horton?" she asked "All I want is to see Derek for myself. What, you think I can magically do something when I'm there and defeat big powerful you all by my little ol' self?" 

"Let me see him." Julia repeated, in a whisper and refusing to look away from Horton "Then I'll give them the message." 

Horton chuckles then takes her hand turning to Nick he grins "Sorry we can't stay Nick...but we have plans elsewhere" 

In the next instant, both Julia and Horton disappeared in a demonic flash of red smoke, Julia's last glance at Nick making him yell in rage at how easily Horton had been able to come in and take her. 

_'I love you' _she had mouthed. And it was obvious she thought she would play Horton and find out where Derek was. 

_Damnit_! Nick cursed, following it up with a resounding one and throwing his weapon hard against the window of Derek's office and even cracking it as it crashed into the plexi material and fell to the floor. _Why did she have to be so damned stubborn_? 

He clenched his jaw, even as he knew the answer - even admitting that he would have done the same thing in her place. She had needed to make sure Derek was safe and, if able, help him get away from Horton. 

But that didn't make it any less easier to see her taken away from him - or to rage at the fact he was completely helpless to help her. 

_It was Ireland all over again.... He hadn't been there either...._   
  


NOTE: From the episode "Redemption or Destruction?" we find out that Horton's plans are to become human again. Seems news of Julia's ressurection even got attention from those in Hell.... our Intimate Library rejoins the episode when Julia has convienced Horton into releasing both Chris and Derek - the latter injured and needing immediate medical attention. Once done and knowing that Horton wouldn't hesitate in 'popping' in on and killing Derek where he lay, Julia admits that they would need his mortal remains in order to carry out the rite. So to Boston they go, not knowing that the other team members are already there, having gone to find Philip from a clue that had been left for them by Chance....   
  


_"You'll have to take my word on this...but he is back at the house...now shall we?" he holds out his hand to her a wicked grin on his face.___

_"I know." she said, putting her hand into his and concentrating on Nick's face in her mind.___

_He would be there for her, she knew it in her heart._

That was what had happened right before she had put her hand into Horton's and he had taken them to Boston and the crypt his remains were in, having used his demonic powers of course. 

"I can't touch it...you'll have to free the ashes... any funny business and you can say goodbye to Dr Rayne." Horton said once they found his name plate. And he wasn't joking. His tone was stern and his face serious as he stood and waited for her to remove his remains. 

She looked at him, knowing he was serious, but also wanting to know how he expected her to get through concrete to the urn since that was how ashes were 'buried'. Instead she started looking around for something large and hard enough to use to break through the seal. 

"I know." She half muttered, loud enough for him to hear as she looked "No funny business. I'm hooked on phonics, honest." 

There. In the corner, a pilar stand that looked heavy but something she could use to break through the flatrock of the seal. 

She went to it, just as she heard something from outside, as if someone were coming in. 

She looked at Horton, not wanting someone to walk in on this and most likely be killed. 

"Don't hurt them." She said, leaving the column in its place for the moment and actually waving him off "Disappear or poof or something - and I know, no funny business." 

_Would he disappear or kill an innocent person_? Julia wondered, praying for the former. 

"Ok...but remeber...Dr Rayne's life is in your hands." he said before he vanished, leaving Julia alone. 

"You have a real bad habit of repeating yourself." she said to the air, right before a gated doorway opened and a priest stepped in. 

Julia looked in his direction and nodded when he nodded in greeting. 

"I'm sorry." he spoke "I wasn't aware anyone was paying their respects..." 

Julia smiled easily enough "It's quite alright Father. I won't be long." 

"Of course dear and do not rush on my account." he said, his hand on the doorway to re-open it "I'll leave you alone and will return within the hour. Who are you visiting anyway? It's not often we have visitors in this part of the grounds." 

Julia hesitated but then answered, figuring honesty would be best in this situation. _There was a talent most Priests had in being able to tell untruths in some matters and too much was at stake for her to screw up now_ "Reed Horton. An old family friend." 

_Until he murdered a few people_, but she didn't add that out loud. 

The Priest nodded and left, leaving Julia alone once again as he started back toward the church. 

It was then that he saw the helicopter nearby and tilted his head, continuing on his way to the church. 

_Odd visitors today_.   


Julia sighed with relief and looked around "Okay you can come out now." 

He had let her get rid of the person, the stray thought came to her. And he had let Chris and Derek go back home..... 

Horton appeared behind her and whispered in her ear, almost making Julia start "Very well done, I'm impressed 

"Now get to it...we don't have all day." he then leaned on the wall, watching the entrance the priest had come from...just incase any other 'univited guests' made an appearance. 

"Patience is a virtue you never practiced before isn't it?" Julia asked before going to go get the pilar stand. It was heavy but she managed to pick it up and went back to the place where his ashes were stored. 

She hefted the post and took a swing, the marble covering cracking under the force of the blow before she pulled back and hit it again. 

This time the covering broke enough to show the brass urn inside. 

Julia put the post down and moved the pieces of granite and marble out of her way so that she could reach the urn. 

Why couldn't he touch it? She thought, only to be hit with the realization as to why. 

It was something she had learned during her studies of demonology. A demon could not co-exist with its earthly remains! 

It was then that Julia spotted Nick, and refused to show her reaction to it as she looked at Horton. 

"Why did you do it?" she asked him, gently lifting the urn out of its holding place and drawing his attention "Why did you kill all those people?" 

Nick saw what Julia was trying to do and again made another step, aproaching ever so slowly toward Reed. 

_Why was Horton being so stupid? He let Julia get his remains. For what reason? And what was Julia going to do with them?_

Nick was now within reach of Horton but didn't make a move, yet. He waited until until the right moment, where he'd have a better chance at getting to Reed without putting Julia in the middle of it. He motioned for Alex to stay back, just in case, both having headed this way after hearing a Priest tell another of a lovely young lady with blue eyes that was visiting a family friend named Horton. 

Horton considered her question before chuckling. 

"Why did i kill them? The Legacy is a plague...it spreads, so we decided to root out the source...you see a Precept is what keeps the house going. Without a Precept a Legacy house falls into disarray, look at yourselves...running around to save Derek" He smiles whilst looking at what had once housed his remains "On this side...everyone is there own leader...we choose our own fate." 

He then stared at her for a moment, almost as if in contemplation, maybe even in slight regret. The look made Julia hesitate. 

That was when Nick struck. 

And Julia would have helped except that when they started fighting, Horton backed into the pillar she had used to knock in the wall and it hit her hard in the side, sending her down and barely able to keep a hold of the still sealed urn as she was stunned, her head having hit an outcropping of marble. 

The men continued to fight. 

"If at any point you want to give up...tough!" his laughter can be heard bellowing through the church. 

Nick! Julia fought the desire to succumb to unconsciousness, making her body move against the pain as she made her way to her hand and knees - the other hand holding the urn close. She had to help Nick! 

Dizzy and nauseous she finally made it to her feet, ripping the lid to the urn off and stumbling from one small corner to another, finally stopping to lean against the only opening in the circle. What Horton hadn't realized was that she had used his remains to encircle him in a way that would make him impossible to escape. If he wanted to go anywhere it would have to be right through her. 

"HORTON!" She yelled, albeit hoarse but with a force that had to stop the two men in combat just to see what had happened "Let him go." 

She had some of Horton's ashes in her hand and stood, refusing to show the real shape she was in. Blue eyes glared at him, looking even more imposing somehow with the trail of blood at her temple running down her face from where her head had hit the stone. 

"You do NOT want to piss me off right now." 

Horton turned to look at Julia and the ashes she was holding. With a slight grimace at being interrupted he put his hands up in surrender. 

"Ok, ok I'll stop...but I want you to do the ceremony. I need you to do it." He then smiled and lowered his hands, walking over to her, but not too close. Not too close to his mortal remains that was. He was, though, close enough for her to see the cool humor in his light brown gaze. 

"As for Derek safe," he said, letting her know why he had the expression he had "I said he's back at the house, I never promised anything about safe." 

Nick slowly stood up, picking up a large rock, advancing on the demon from behind. He didn't like Hroton so close to Julia and he didn't like the look in Julia's eyes. _She was planning something, something dangerous_. 

So, without hesitation, he raised his arm and let the rock collide with Horton's head, hoping it would do enough damage to keep the guy down for once. 

Julia actually flinched with the blow, before giving Nick a half humorous but loving glance as she drawled "Ouch." and then knelt hefted the handful of ashes she had. 

She had to do it now, before Horton was able to recover. 

So, kneeling down before Horton's form, she started to sprinkle the ashes onto his demonic body. 

"I'm sorry it had to be like this..." she said, meaning it. For a moment there, she felt that he might have actually been able to get a glance at what he was truly doing, and that there was a better way "But I'm keeping my word." 

She looked at Nick, her gaze telling him he better reload the gun because he was going to need it. 

Once Horton was brought back into mortal form, he would lose his powers.__

_After all, a sacrifice was needed, just as it had been in Karen's case_. 

She raised the hand of ashes she had and sprinkled them over him, murmuring the words needed to seal the rite. 

"...become mortal once again." she finished, the ashes on his body and setting off a chain reaction. 

She quickly stepped back and used the remainder of the ashes in the urn to close the circle, effectively trapping him inside. 

"Now, Nick." she said, gaze and tone sad for the loss Horton was about to face - in more ways than one. 

Horton had fallen to his knees when it was complete, realizing he was now mortal and that it was time to kill Julia and Nick so that he could escape. But instead of attacking, he hesitated, meeting Julia's gaze for a split second. 

Julia saw the moment in his eyes and shook her head, not even thinking of herself, but of Nick. Don't - 

She felt herself saying the words for Nick to kill him. 

It felt like forever - looking and meeting Horton's gaze - a thousand things being seen and said without a single word. 

That was when Horton made his move, running for Nick and grabbing the gun. 

It was also the moment time could have very well stood still, and Julia remembered all the times she had pointed out to him that he could have made a different choice, that he hadn't had to become what he was..... 

She caught Nick, ready to jump in front of him if she had to to protect him, but Horton looked to the side, at his name on the tomb besides the words 'loving father' and 'loving husband'. 

Julia hesitated and watched, still ready but _feeling..._

Horton closed his eyes then re-opened them, pointing the gun to his temple. 

"I made a mistake...hell i made several, i didn't want it to be like this...i wanted love...family, i wanted" he lowers his head and   
formed his other hand into a fist, a tear rolling down his cheek as he cleared his throat and laughed a regretfully, at himself. 

"You have a chance at life...take it...enjoy it, don't waste it like I did. Derek's in the basement of the house...he'll need medical   
attention...tell him...tell him he was right the first time." his eyes tighten and tears roll down his face as he pulls the trigger sending a bullet ploughing through his brain. 

Julia gasped in horror, flinching visibly as his body slumped to the floor and his blood splattered on the wall behind him. She held Nick closer as she watched a large amount of blood roll out of his mouth and on to the floor. 

Without really knowing why she started to cry, her shoulders shaking quietly as she buried her face into Nick's neck. 

Nick had seen the whole thing - Horton's hesitation, the moment the man made a move to attack the former Navy SEAL, and the last moment of Reed Horton's life as he realized and reclaimed his humanity. Laying in Julia's arms as she cried, he could only list his arm to slip it around the side of her neck in a kind of hug, before feeling something wet and warm and looking back at her with new concern. 

Her wound was bleeding and it looked deep. 

Julia managed a half nod, kissing the side of his neck before reaching forward and into his pocket for the cell phone he carried. 

She hit the speed dial number to the House and got James in the Control Room "Derek's in the basement, go help him." 

And as the past few hours' of turmoil, emotions and physical injuries caught up to her, she hung up and laid back, Nick still in her   
arms "We'll be right here waiting." 

"I love you Nick." 

He smiled, taking her hand with the ring he had given her the night before, and kissed it "I love you too."   
  
  


return to main   



End file.
